The application of a cryogenic coolant to a cutting tool to reduce cutting edge wear has proven to be advantageous in milling, turning and other metal cutting processes. It has been found that using a cryogenically cooled cutting tool in a boring operation such as cylinder boring can result in deformation of the bore caused by cryogenic coolant from the tool coming into contact with the cylinder walls caused by coolant that is exhausted from the tool to atmosphere, and leakage of cryogenic coolant from the coolant flow path within the tool. With regard to leakage in the coolant flow path within the tool body, it is difficult to seal the interface between the cutter body and the adjustable cartridge which holds the cutting insert.
It would be advantageous to develop a cutting tool for boring operations using cryogenic coolant that did not exhaust the coolant into the bore.
It would also be advantageous to develop a cutting tool for boring operations using cryogenic coolant in which the leakage of coolant from the coolant flow path within the tool is minimized.